Catatan Buku Orange
by DeLoAniMan U-know
Summary: Maaf gak bisa bikin summary... ini hasil kisah my older cousins... jadi jika ada nama yang beda itu nama kakak dan istrinya... RnR or Flame...


**_-CATATAN BUKU ORANGE-_**

**_Disclaimer: FFN milik De-chan tapi kalau chara dan Naruto dll milik Masashi Kishimoto..._**

**_Warning: Little abit OOC, EYD yang kurang, Typo yang bertebaran, dll..._**

**_Author: De-chan love -OPFTNS_**

**_Pair: SasuFemNaru _**

**_Genre: Family – Hurt/Comfort - Romance _**

**_ALL IS SASUKE POV_**

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto tinggal di kota yang bernama Konoha. Aku dan Naruto sudah menikah otomatis nama Naruto bukan Uzumaki lagi tapi menjadi Uchiha, tepatnya Uchiha Naruto. Dan sudah lima tahun usia pernikahanku. Pernikahanku dengan Naruto sungguh masa yang sulit. Semakin hari semakin tidak ada kecocokan diantara kami. Kami bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Karena Naruto lambat membukakan pagar saat aku pulang kantor. Karena meja sudut di ruang keluarga yang ia beli tanpa membicarakannya denganku, bagiku itu hanya membuang uang saja.

Hari ini, 10 Oktober adalah ulang tahun Naruto. Kami bertengkar pagi ini karena Naruto kesiangan membangunkanku. Aku kesal dan tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, kecupan di keningnya yang biasa kulakukan di hari ulang tahunnya tak mau kulakukan. Malam sekitar pukul 7, Naruto sudah 3 kali atau bahkan berkali – kali(?) menghubungiku untuk memintaku segera pulang dan makan malam bersamanya, tentu saja permintaannya tidak kuhiraukan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, aku merapikan meja kerjaku dan beranjak pulang. Hujan turun sangat deras, sudah larut malam tapi jalan di tengah kota Konoha masih saja macet, aku benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh keadaan. Membayangkan pulang dan bertemu dengan Naruto membuatku semakin kesal! Akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah pukul 12 malam, tiga jam perjalanan kutempuh yang biasanya aku hanya membutuhkan waktu 1,5 jam untuk sampai di rumah.

Kulihat Naruto tertidur dengan pulas di sofa ruang keluarga. Sempat aku berhenti di hadapannya dan memandang wajahnya. "Ia sungguh cantik... " batinku dalam hati.

"Wanita yang menjalin hubungan denganku selama 7 tahun sejak duduk di bangku SMA yang kini telah kunikahi selama 5 tahun, tetap saja cantik" batinku lanjut dengan mataku yang terus memandang wajah polos Naruto.

Aku menghela nafas dan meninggalkannya pergi, aku ingat kalau aku sedang kesal sekali dengannya. Ego Uchiha menahanku untuk terus memandang wajah Naruto.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku dan Naruto. Di meja rias istriku kulihat buku itu, buku orange tebal dengan aksen rubah orange ekor sembilan kesukaanya yang dimiliki oleh istriku. Bertahun-tahun Naruto menulis cerita hidupnya pada buku orange itu. Sejak sebelum menikah, tak pernah ia ijinkan aku membukanya. Inilah saatnya! Aku tak mempedulikan Naruto akan marah dan menendangku atau yang lebih - lebih buruk lagi, tomat – tomatku yang ranum dan segar akan berakhir di tong sampah. Kuraih buku orange itu dan kubuka halaman demi halaman secara acak.

**_14 Februari 1996_**_. _

_Terima kasih Tuhan atas pemberianMu yang berarti bagiku, Sasu-teme, pacar pertamaku yang akan menjadi pacar terakhirku._

Hmm… aku tersenyum, Naruto begitu yakin sekali kalau aku yang akan menjadi suaminya.

**_6 September 2001_**_. _

_Tak sengaja kulihat Sasu-teme makan malam dengan wanita lain sambil tertawa mesra. Tuhan, aku mohon agar 'Suke tidak pindah ke lain hati._

Jantungku serasa mau berhenti…

**_23 Oktober 2001. _**

_Aku menemukan surat ucapan terima kasih untuk 'Suke, atas candle light dinner di hari ulang tahun seorang wanita dengan nama Sakura. Siapakah dia Tuhan? Bukakanlah mataku untuk apa yang Kau kehendaki agar aku ketahui…_

Jantungku benar-benar mau berhenti. Sakura, wanita yang sempat dekat denganku disaat usia hubunganku dengan Naruto telah mencapai 5 tahun.

Sakura, wanita penggemar (baca:maniak) pink yang karenanya aku hampir saja mau memutuskan hubunganku dengan Naruto karena kejenuhanku. Aku telah memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sakura lagi setelah dekat dengannya selama 4 bulan lebih, dan memutuskan untuk tetap setia kepada Naruto. Aku sungguh tak menduga kalau Naruto mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sakura.

**_4 Januari 2002._**

_ Aku dihampiri wanita bernama Sakura. Ia menghinaku dan mengatakan 'Suke telah selingkuh dengannya. Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan yang berasal daripadaMu agar aku kuat dan dapata bertahan dari cobaanmu..._

Bagaimana mungkin Naruto sekuat itu, ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun atau menangis di hadapanku setelah mengetahui aku telah menghianatinya. Aku tahu Sakura gadis pinkish itu, dia pasti telah membuat hati Naruto sangat terluka dengan kata-kata tajam yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Nafasku sesak, tak mampu kubayangkan apa yang Naruto rasakan saat itu.

**_14 Februari 2002._**

_'Suke melamarku di hari jadi kami yang ke-6. Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan? Berikan aku tanda untuk keputusan yang harus kuambil._

Aku tersenyum tulus saat membaca tulisan yang satu ini...

**_14 Februari 2003_**_. _

_Hari minggu yang luar biasa, aku telah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha Naruto dan resmi menjadi milik 'Suke-kun. Terima kasih Tuhan!_

**_18 Juli 2005_**_. _

_Pertengkaran pertama kami sebagai keluarga. Aku harap aku lupa untuk tidak menambahkan gula sedikitpu saat aku membuatkan kopi untuknya. Tuhan, bantu aku agar lebih berhati-hati membuatkan kopi yang akan memuaskan dahaga suamiku yang tercinta._

**_21 Juli 2006._**

_Sasu-teme marah padaku, aku tertidur pulas saat ia pulang kantor sehingga ia menunggu di depan rumah agak lama. Seharian aku berada mall mencari jam hitam dengan aksen berlian yang akan terlihat keren jika di pakai Sasuke dan menjadi idaman Sasuke. Aku ingin membelikan jam itu di hari ulang tahunnya yang tinggal 2 hari lagi. Tuhan, beri kedamaian di hati 'Suke –ku yang tercinta agar ia tidak marah lagi padaku, aku tak akan tidur di sore hari lagi kalau 'Suke belum pulang walaupun aku sangat lelah sekalipun._

Aku mulai menangis, Naruto mencoba membahagiakanku tapi aku malah memarahinya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Jam itu adalah jam kesayanganku yang kupakai sampai hari ini, tak kusadari ia membelikannya dengan susah payah...

**_15 November 2007._**

_Sasuke butuh meja untuk menaruh kopi di ruang keluarga. Dia sangat suka membaca di sudut ruang itu. Tuhan, bantu aku menabung agar aku dapat membelikan sebuah meja, hadiah Natal untuk 'Suke._

Aku tak dapat lagi menahan tangisanku, Naruto tak pernah mengatakan meja itu adalah hadiah Natal untukku. Ya, ia memang membelinya di malam Natal dan menaruhnya hari itu juga di ruang keluarga.

**_23 Juli 2009_**

_Aku sangat bahagia melihat Sasuke tersenyum manis saat aku membawakannya kue yang khusus kubuat untuknya. Tuhan, ku mohon agar kau selalu menjaga senyum hangat itu selamanya..._

**_10 Oktober 2011_**

_Sasuke tak membalas telfonku... mungkin ia masih marah padaku. Aku ingin memberi tahukan padanya bahwa aku hamil 2 bulan dan aku ingin ia mengucapkan kata 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN' dan memberikanku senyuman yang lembut dan juga hangat itu._

Aku sudah tak sanggup. Naruto sungguh diberi kekuatan dari Tuhan untuk mencintaiku tanpa syarat. Aku berlari keluar kamar, ku kecup kening Naruto dan ia tersenyum… "Maafkan aku Naruto, Aku mencintaimu, Selamat ulang tahun dan terima kasih atas anak yang kau berikan untukku…". Aku segera membawa Naruto masuk dan meletakkan tubuh Naruto di atas ranjang kami. Aku mengecup kening nya dan segera tidur di sampingnya.

"Oyasuminasai, Naru-dobe..."

**_...END..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OWARI_**

**_Omake_**

Pagi hari yang cerah, Naruto terbangun dan segera melangkah menuju meja riasnya untuk mengambil sebuah kunci. Ia sekilas melihat buku Orange dengan aksen rubah kesayangannya terbuka lebar. Ia menatap buku itu horor dan kemudian terdengar...

"SIAPAA YANG MEMBUKA BUKU-KUUUUUU!?"

Dapat dipastikan jika Sasuke tuli seketika dan berpura – pura tak mendengarnya. Jika dia ketahuan, akan dapat dipastikan juga, wajah Sasuke akan hancur hingga perlu operasi untuk mengenbalikan muka tampannya itu...

**_...Real END..._**

* * *

**_Hai Mina-sama..._**

**_De-chan kembali dengan fic GaJe ini..._**

**_De-chan dapat ide dari kakak sepupu De-chan yang lagi marahan ma istrinya..._**

**_Jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lainnya..._**

**_Ini bukan plagiat, ini Cuma hasil pikir dari otak De-chan yang udah baikkan lagi..._**

**_#bungkuk – bungkuk_**

**_...Hontou ni Arigato, Mina-sama..._**

**__DE-CHAN__**


End file.
